bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Uriel
Uriel, often called "Uri" for short and also known as The Weaponizer, was the fourth of the seven archangels created by God, making him one of the oldest angels, who once served under Michael in the Heavenly Host, as a leading angel. He was described by Oracle as a "specialist". As the middle child of the archangels, Uriel is the older brother of Sariel, Raphael and Gabriel, but is younger than Michael, Lucifer, and Ariel. Uriel first appears in the episode Witches of Halloween as an ally to the Team. When plots to free Lucifer had come to the light, Uriel was order by Michael to stop it at all costs. However, it was later revealed that Uriel was a double agent and a follower of Lucifer, plotting to free his older brother and start the Apocalypse. He also convinced several angels to join him in his crusade until he was subsequently killed by Oracle using his own sword. Biography Early History Origins The fourth born and "middle child" archangel, Uriel lived in Heaven with his father and siblings. Upon seeing Lucifer, Uriel became enthralled by Lucifer's power and charisma. When Uriel was a small child (by angel standards), he always wanted to play with his older siblings, including Oracle and Lucifer. However his older siblings, except Oracle, excluded him. Since then, Uriel has grown but he remained subordinate to his elder siblings. His duties include welcoming the souls of deceased righteous mortals through a speech, which Lucifer describes as "worse than Hell". Turok-Hans It is mentioned that Uriel helped in the fight against the Turok-Hans, fighting in the war and driving the Turok-Hans almost extinct before they were locked in Purgatory. The Rebellion When Lucifer defied God, Uriel stood by God's side. However, eventually later in time, Uriel started to believe that God stopped being his and his siblings father the moment he created humans. Therefore, unbeknownst to other angels, Uriel eventually lost faith in God and humanity and wanted to free Lucifer from his cage and join him in the Apocalypse against Heaven. The Flood When God ordered Michael to slaughter every human during The Great Flood, Uriel along with Gabriel stopped Michael in his tracks, and defended the lives of humans. BloodRayne & Mia The Vampire Slayer The Series Season 4 Witches of Halloween Pending. Takes One to Kill One Pending. Personality For an archangel, not unlike his brother Raphael, Uriel was a highly traditional-minded, bigoted, impatient, and ruthless angel; who viewed angels as superior beings to humans, and expected all others (both angel and human) to conform to and obey those thought of as superior to them, without question. Like his older archangel brother Lucifer, Uriel was also very smug, condescending and prideful, and viewed humans and demons with disdain, hatred and disgust. Uriel considered humans nothing more than disgusting, vomiting larvae and 'mud monkeys,' and he viewed demons more hatefully as stains and 'pussing sores.' Uriel showed much disdain for humanity due to him seeing them as God's favorites over angels and was also disgusted by demons. This led him to lose faith in his father God and place his loyalties with Lucifer, who he remembered as having defended angels to God, and called "strong" and "beautiful" Uriel often used slurs to refer to humans and demons alike; the former he compared to "mud monkeys" and "larva", while the latter he called "stains" and "pusstulent sores". In this respect, Uriel's contempt and hatred towards humans exceeded even that of the average angel, and he despised and shunned God for choosing creatures like humans over angels and supported Lucifer's ideals of angels exterminating humanity and ruling the universe. Uriel showed a sadistic side as well, in that he was not only willing to obey orders to smite and exterminate hundreds of innocent humans without question, but he also at times expressed an eagerness to do so. According to Oracle, Uriel was also the funniest angel in the garrison; even Rayne noted that she believed Uriel had a better sense of humor than most angels, though Rayne may have been being at least partially sarcastic as some angels don't really have a sense of humor. Despite his ruthless, rigid and angel-traditionalist mindset and his vicious hatred for humans, Uriel was apparently more mellow and amiable when dealing with fellow angels, such as Oracle, and would rather get them to turn over to his ideals of freeing Lucifer to destroy humanity rather than have to kill them; although Uriel was still unable to understand independent-minded angels such as Ariel and Gabriel longing for humanity, and shared the traditional angel mindset that disobeying was a serious crime which needed to be punished with destruction. However, despite his ruthlessness, traditionally-minded, and hatred for humans and demons alike, Uriel did show concern for his lesser brothers and sisters, though it is the Archangels and Oracle he loves the most, as shown that even though it was his orders, he didn't want to kill Ariel. And when Oracle found out about Uriel's disobedience and that it had been Uriel killing the angels, Uriel didn't want to kill Oracle either, but actually wanted the Seraph to join him. Powers and Abilities Being the middle of the archangel, Uriel was one of the oldest and most powerful beings to exist in creation, with his power surpassing those of his younger angelic siblings. He could kill humans, spirits, monsters, demons, and even other angels alike. He was very strong, ruthless, and one of the strongest angels to appear in the show. He overpowered at least several angels in the series. Although his younger archangel siblings could match his power, the only ones stronger and more powerful than him are Ariel, Lucifer, Michael, Oracle, and the Primordial Beings. Below are listed all of the powers that Uriel has displayed and demonstrated in the show. *'Archangel Physiology:' Despite being the middle archangel, Uriel was immensely powerful. Considering the fact that he was one of the strongest and most powerful angels in the history of all creation, his powers far outclassed that of other angels, except the Seraphim. Although he was rivaled only by his fellow archangel siblings at their peaks, he even outclassed Gabriel, Raphael, and Sariel, was exceeded by Ariel, Lucifer, and Michael, and surpassed only by Oracle and the Primordial Beings. **'Immortality:' Uriel, like all celestial beings, is not subjected to time, aging, or diseases, and doesn't need to breathe, eat, or sleep to sustain himself. He had the potentiality to for an infinite lifespan and was not affected by age, disease or fatigue and he could potentially live forever. Uriel did, however, like all celestial beings because they're all siblings of one another, age and mature, as he was the fourth oldest, or middle child, of the archangels. ***'Invulnerability:' Uriel, like all angels, was resistant to most forms of harm and could not even be harmed or hurt by a vast majority of beings including demons and anything earthly, but he can be heavily damaged or even killed by angelic weapons or while fighting other angels and other supernatural weapons could hurt him. Any one of the archangels and Oracle can kill Uriel easily. ***'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Even when in his vessel or his manifested body, whenever Uriel got damaged, even by something angelic, he could heal the wound(s) instantly. **'Nigh-Omnipotence:' Being an archangel, Uriel was encased with an incredibly high level of tremendously vast supernatural power and could change reality, being able to do and create things out of thin air such as illusions, fantasy, portals, beings etc. Having great power and dexterity, he could easily overpower basically almost anything; such as humans, angels, spirits, demons, and monsters. As an Archangel, Uriel is louder, larger, and more powerful than a majority of his other angelic siblings. However, the only one more powerful than him are Ariel, Lucifer, Michael, the Seraphim, including Oracle, and the Primordial Beings. ***'Angelic Possession:' Being an archangel, Uriel's true form was very hazardous to the earthly plain, so he, like all celestial beings, required the use of a human vessel in order to physically interact with humans on Earth, as it is God's law as that applies for all angelic beings, but required the vessel's consent. ***'Demotion of Spheres:' As an Archangel, Uriel is able to cast higher angels out of their bodies, making them disembodied spirits. This demotes them to the lowest sphere, gaining them the title of Lower Angel. This is done by saying a prayer of damnation before stabbing their body. ***'Empathy:' Uriel could read the emotions of people and other supernatural creatures. ***'Illumination:' As an archangel, Uriel could obliterate buildings and beings completely by emitting bright light from his body. ***'Advanced Smiting:' As an archangel, Uriel possessed a powerful smiting ability. He could kill stronger demons, such as Aloastair, by touching the host that they're using. ***'Spiritual manifestation:' As archangels are both physical and spiritual beings, Uriel needs not to possess a humans body and is rather able to manifest himself spiritually on Earth, so that only other angels could interact them, but humans would not be able to see or touch them. ***'Supernatural Strength:' As an archangel, Uriel, like all angels, dramatically increases the strength threshold of his host, possessing remarkable physical strength, being able to consecutively kill multiple demons with ease. Uriel proved capable of overpowering humans, spirits, monsters, other angels, and various demons, such as Aloastair's henchmen with ease. Uriel also proved capable of overpowering other lesser angel, even the Powers and Cherubim, with ease and while he is weaker than the Original Angel, he was able to fight Oracle almost on even terms by combining both his strength and combat skill ability that he was very skilled in. Uriel killed the seven angels from his and Michael's garrison - those who refused to join him in the battle against Heaven and joining Lucifer. As an archangel, he was so strong that he was unstoppable when facing mortal beings. He was only defeated because Oracle caught him by surprise with his (Oracle's) Reality Warping powers and Angel Blades to the back of the neck through his throat. Additionally, Uriel also was capable of holding his own against and nearly beating his older sister Ariel. ***'Telekinesis:' Uriel possessed telekinesis, being able to move humans, objects, and other beings just by thinking. ***'Telepathy:' Uriel, like all angels, can read human thoughts and emotions. ****'Dream Walking:' Uriel, like all angels, can enter the dreams and minds of humans. ****'Induced Sedation:' Uriel, like all angels, could cause humans to fall to the ground unconscious just by touching their forehead. ***'Teleportation:' Uriel, like all celestial beings, could vanish, disappear, and reappear anywhere in time, space, and any place anywhere on the face of the Earth instantly, except for locations warded in Enochian symbols/sigils. ***'Wings:' Like all angels, Uriel possessed a pair of white owl-like wings that extended from his shoulders. ****'Flight:' Like all angels, Uriel can spread his wings at will and fly when he pleases. ****'Wing Shields:' Uriel could use his wings to protect him from attack. ****'Wing Blades:' Uriel's wings could also slice other creatures and cut through any material. **'Nigh-Omniscience:' Being an archangel, Uriel possessed an immense amount of knowledge about the universe, including planets, the Milky Way Galaxy, humans, witches, as well as other unnatural creatures and about the occult and angelic orientated information. Also, Uriel, like all angels, possesses knowledge of Hell and how it works, as he and some other angels were able to bypass through its defenses. ***'Foresight:' Uriel had the special ability to foresee patterns. This allowed him to predict an opponent's fight patterns and strategies. However, the one and only person that Uriel could not ever predict was Oracle. ***'Hypersenses:' As an Archangel, Uriel is imbued with supersenses. He can hear every breath and hear every heartbeat. Skills and Talents *'Expert Manipulator/Deceiver:' Despite being an angel, Uriel was however rather manipulative, as he was able to easily manipulate several angels to achieve his goals. He even managed to deceive the other angels of Heaven, even Michael. However, he failed in convincing Oracle into joining him in releasing Lucifer and turn him against the Holy Host. Additionally, after coming into contact with Oracle for the first time in thousands of years, Uriel was able to convince the entire holy host that he hasn't seen Oracle.' *'Heavenly Host Training: Being an archangel, Uriel has received the highest levels of training an angel can have and was trained by Oracle himself. Therefore, Uriel was an extremely skilled angelic warrior, even among the archangels, though not on Lucifer's, Oracle's, or Michael's standards and Oracle called once him "prodigy". Uriel was capable of effortlessly besting many demons and angels, even Powers and Cherub's and has been shown to be a challenge to not only Ariel, his older sister, who he almost beat, but even to Oracle himself. **'Leadership Skills:' As an archangel, Uriel is a talented leader. He led the angels he convinced to join him against Heaven, release Lucifer, and start the Apocalypse. Additionally, he led angels against a hive of demons. **'Skilled Combat Fighting:' As an Archangelic warrior of Heaven, despite his smaller size, Uriel was an extremely skilled, trained, and capable fighter. He also utilized his ability to notice and recognize patterns in his fight with humans, hunters, demons, monsters, and even angels alike, regularly winning and dominating the fights, even with multiple demons and angels, with great ease. However, although Uriel is skilled enough to take the physically much stronger angel on almost even terms, the one person Uriel could never predict was Oracle. Uriel also managed to defeat Ariel, his older sister, using his abilities to make up for Ariel's greater power. ***'Expert Knife Fighter:' Uriel was capable of wielding an angelic combat knife with great dexterity and skill. He emphasizes in kali knife fighting and is skilled enough to fluidly switch his knife hand and unleash a rapid barrage of thrusts. He can also throw them with great accuracy. ***'Expert Swordsman:' Being an archangel, Uriel was extremely skilled in swordplay, as he was able to easily defeat many angels and demons using his angelic swords. He was even able to go up against the Original Angel Oracle, managing to land slashes on the Original Angel and block some of his slashes, but he eventually proved to be no match for Oracle, who disarmed him soon after he took few of Uriel slashes and easily caught him off guard with his precise slashes. *'Strategist:' Uriel is shown to be an exceptionally skilled strategist, with even Oracle, a master tactician himself, admitting Uriel's skill as an excellent strategist, having a supernatural understanding of patterns and their consequences. With a slight movement or adjustment to a surrounding object, he can set forth a sequence of events. In the beginning of "The Weaponizer", Uriel slightly moved a skateboard, which set of a sequence of events resulting in Sidney's car crash. Despite this, Oracle was the only person Uriel could never predict. Weapons *'Archangel Blades:' Uriel possesses two archangelic blades that he uses to fight and kill monsters, demons, and angels alike. *'Archangel Knives:' Uriel also has two pairs of angelic combat knife that he used against Oracle. They are shown to be as powerful as his blades, as Oracle was careful to avoid being injured by them and was slightly harmed when Uriel slashed him, despite the original angel previously displayed immunity to angel blades. *'Archangel Sword:' When Uriel merges his archangel blades together, they morph into a powerful archangels sword that can kill even archangels. Weaknesses Even though Uriel was one of the oldest archangels, he had weaknesses of his own. He possessed the standard weaknesses of an archangel. But because he was one of the most powerful beings to exist, he wasn't easy to kill or harm. Harming, Misleading and Trapping *'Holy Fire:' As powerful as he was, Uriel could be trapped in a holy ring of fire and passing through the flames would kill him and his vessel. *'Turok-Hans:' As God's first beasts and being almost as old as Angels, Turok-Hans can harm archangels, including Uriel. **'Turk-Han Bite:' While a Turok-Han bite can't kill Uriel, it weakens him and causes hallucinations. The effects are temporary and only lasts for a few hours. *'Lucifer's Cage:' One of God's very own creations, originally built to imprison Lucifer. This cell can hold any angel, including Uriel, without any internal means of escape. *'Enochian Sigils:' Even being an archangel, Uriel could not locate someone if they were warded by Enochian sigils. Banishing or Destroying Beings *'Archangels:' While lower classes of angels couldn't physically hurt Uriel, with their own strength, Archangels can physically hurt each other. Uriel's closest siblings were capable of harming him as Gabriel did with Lucifer. However, he was significantly stronger than Gabriel, Raphael, and Sariel. Additionally, he also had the upper hand against his older sister Ariel. *'Oracle:' Being the Original Seraphim Angel, Oracle is even much more powerful than Uriel and kill, annihilate, or banish him with ease on a whim. *'Primordial Beings:' As the oldest and most powerful beings of all, the Primordial Beings are more powerful than and can kill any beings, including Uriel. Weapons *'Archangel Blade:' Designed specifically to kill Archangels, Archangel blades could harm and kill Uriel. However, only Archangels themselves are able to get close enough to use the blade. *'Original Angelic Blades:' Being the most powerful angelic blades ever created and among the most powerful weapons in the universe carried by Oracle himself, these blades can harm and kill archangels, including Uriel. *'Death's Scythe:' Being a weapon forged by Death himself, Death's scythe can literately kill anything. Trivia *Uriel was the first official archangel to appear in the series, despite being the fourth born and middle child. *Uriel's distaste for demons, despite them being a creation of Lucifer's, foreshadows Lucifer's own loathing towards some of his children. *Uriel claimed that the only thing that can kill an angel is another angel. However, this has proven to be false, as angels have been killed by both humans and demons. It is likely that either he meant that only an angel had access to the weapons needed to kill an angel or that he believed only they had the skill and power to be able to do so, or both. *Uriel was the first angel revealed to be an antagonist, as well as the first angel killed on-screen; Gabriel was the first antagonistic angel introduced, though his species was not revealed until later in the series, and an unnamed angel in the teaser of Angel of War was the first seen dead. *In his first appearance, Uriel claims he had cleansed other towns before. This may be in reference to Sodom and Gomorrah. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Angels Category:Archangels Category:Higher-tier Angels Category:Higher Beings Category:Deceased